Cylindrical rollers are used in a variety of applications and industries, such as in connection with material handling. For example, cargo aircraft and other aircraft with cargo holds typically include a floor with a plurality of cylindrical rollers to facilitate the translation of cargo along the floor. During manufacturing and/or maintenance of aircraft, floor boards may not be in place that otherwise, when present, cover sub-floor features. In such situations, personnel may be required to step on and/or around the sub-floor features to traverse a cargo handling area. Historically, cylindrical rollers have been taped to supporting housings to restrict the rotation of the cylindrical rollers during manufacturing and/or maintenance. Alternatively, large bulky boards, such as sheets of plywood, have been used to span and cover multiple cylindrical rollers and to provide a temporary floor to traverse a cargo handling area.